


and i would waste away without you (you're the shine to my star)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Secret dating, dianetti, set somewhere around s1 or s2, their first date, title is lyrics from 'outlaws' by alessia cara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Gina Linetti is obviously a puzzle. And not just to Rosa; to everyone in the Nine-Nine. But Rosa finds herself looking more closely at Gina when something that Gina says catches Rosa off guard.orthe first date of Rosa Diaz and Gina Linettiinspired by @incorrectbrooklyn99quotes on tumblr





	and i would waste away without you (you're the shine to my star)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm back with some more dianetti!!! this is inspired by @incorrectbrooklyn99quotes on tumblr; based on their post:
> 
> Rosa: I'm gonna take you out.  
> Gina: Great, it's a date!  
> Rosa: I meant that as a threat.  
> Gina: See you at six!!

Gina is sitting on a stool in the breakroom. She has headphones on and is enjoying a little bit of Beyonce during her break time.

Oh, wait. Her break time ended an hour ago. Oh well. Might as well stay in the breakroom and finish the album. She tunes out the world and focuses on looking through her Instagram story. Gina is only rudely interrupted when she catches sight of Rosa impatiently tapping her foot in front of her. 

“Mhhmm,” Gina hums, not bothering to remove her headphones. She looks back down at her phone, only to have it snatched away a split moment later by none other than Rosa Diaz.

“Hey!” Gina protests, as “Freedom” by Beyonce blasts on full volume. She makes a grab for her phone and successfully gets a grip onto it, quickly pausing the song. “What’s up, Rosa?”

“Everyone’s been looking for you for the longest time,” Rosa says. “Why aren’t you working?” 

“ _Working_ is for the lower class,” Gina says. "Besides, I'm prettier than all of you," she says and Rosa’s eye twitches.

“Your job isn’t even that hard. All you do is sit at a desk and answer phone calls and run errands for Holt and stuff,” Rosa mutters.

A hand flies to Gina’s chest as she glares at Rosa in horror. “Only the best people can land a job like mine, _Diaz._ I am more worthy than any of you _detectives._ Like, seriously, you guys have the _easy_ jobs,” Gina says, now scrolling through her twitter timeline. Rosa is glaring daggers at her, but that doesn’t seem to bother Gina in the slightest. 

“All you guys do is like watch Blue’s Clues and play around with magnifying glasses. Literally, like really. It would take me five minutes to solve a murder that would take you guys like five _weeks,_ ” Gina drawls on, looking up at Rosa’s outraged face.

“Really,” Rosa says testily. “You remember the Mathias murder case from last week? Jake and I are still working on that. _You_ must know who the murderer is, then,” she says edgily.

“Easy. It was his daughter’s ex-boyfriend. I was in the briefing room when Holt gave you guys that case,” Gina says. Rosa arches an eyebrow.

“How can you be so sure about-”

She is interrupted mid-sentence as Jake bursts into the breakroom, wheezing. “Rosa! I got it! I solved the case! It was his daughter’s ex-boyfriend! I did it!” 

Rosa looks to both Jake and Gina with a dumbfounded expression. “You two set this up, didn’t you?”

Jake looks at her with a confused expression. “What do you mean? Diaz, I just solved our case! Come on!” he says ecstatically. Rosa stares at him skeptically.

“Seriously? You’re not joking, man?” Rosa asks.

“No, why would I be _joking?_ ” Jake says. “Come on, I’ll show you what happened.”

“Give me a minute, Peralta,” Rosa says, and turns back to Gina once he leaves.

“Told ya so,” Gina says smugly. “I’m always gonna be ten steps ahead of you guys.”

Rosa grinds her heel into the carpet and grits her teeth. “You might have been right just this once, Linetti, but it was just luck. You’re not _better_ than us,” she informs the satisfied-looking assistant.

“Oh, but I _am,_ ” Gina says mysteriously.

Rosa clenches her teeth. “I’m gonna take you out,” she says darkly, glaring at Gina. Gina proceeds to giggle and turn off her phone, which is something that Rosa has _never_ seen her do. Gina slips her phone into her pocket and looks up at Rosa with her full attention.

“Great, it’s a date!” Gina says nonchalantly. She smiles at Rosa.

Rosa is staring at Gina dumbfoundedly. “I meant that as a threat,” she stammers.

“See you at six!!” Gina calls, sashaying out of the breakroom. “I’ll text you the address!”

“You don’t have my number,” Rosa says quietly, hoping to just dismiss this embarrassing moment from her memory forever once Gina is gone.

“Hmm, yes I do,” Gina says, poking her head into the break room. “Be there or be star.”

“It’s ‘be there or be square’,” Rosa corrects.

“Huh, no it’s not. Squares are boring. Stars are nicer shapes,” Gina says and proceeds to leave the break room. Rosa takes a deep breath and sits down on top of the pool table. She swings her legs back and forth and takes out her phone when she feels it buzz.

Sure enough, Gina has texted her an unfamiliar address. Rosa rolls her eyes and slips her phone back into the pocket of her leather jacket. Going out with Gina Linetti was probably an unforgettable experience, but Rosa isn’t sure if she wants that experience. Sure, Gina’s fun and quirky when she wants to be. She’s pretty, too.

“Rosa!” Jake pokes his head into the break room. “The murder. We were gonna go over that?”

“Uh, right. Be there in a minute.” Rosa says, but all she can really think about is the mysterious Gina Linetti, with whom she allegedly has a date with tonight at six o’clock.

So at 5:59, she finds herself cautiously pacing around outside of a Thai Grill and Bar. Gina arrives about five minutes later, tapping Rosa on the arm to get her attention.

“You came,” Rosa says in surprise. Gina smirks.

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t turn down a date with a pretty woman. Besides, I thought that this would make a great place for our first date!” Gina says, much to Rosa’s shock. Rosa has to cough a few times to hide her embarrassment, as she feels heat rising up to her cheeks

“C’mon,” Gina says, tugging Rosa inside.

Dinner ends up going pretty well. Gina is pretty funny, and they end up talking about work, and then not work, and then suddenly Rosa finds herself enjoying dinner so much that she wants to do this every single day.

 _First date._ Gina said that this was only their first date, so there are bound to be more, right? Rosa is looking forward to going on more dates with Gina Linetti, of all people.

“So, next time. Movie at my place? I have popcorn,” Gina says.

“Of course,” Rosa says, biting back a smile. “Also, um, so we tell the rest of the squad about― about this?” she asks, pointing a finger first to herself and then to Gina.

Gina laughs, a sound that Rosa discovers is the best kind of music that she will ever listen to. “Nah, Rosie. We’ll just let them figure it out themselves, which they never will because we all know the detectives are useless.”

 _Rosie._ It’s the first time that Gina’s ever called her Rosie. Normally, Rosa would punch someone if they dared call her Rosie, but with Gina, she somehow likes it. It fits.

“Cool,” Rosa says nonchalantly.

She never wants that night to end, but unfortunately, it does. But her first date with Gina Linetti― was amazing. Rosa can’t wait for more dates with Gina.

And with a thrill, _I’m dating Gina Linetti,_ Rosa thinks to herself. She can’t believe herself, but she thinks she might just have a tiny crush on Gina.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @darkrosemind (my username is literally the same for like everything)


End file.
